Bands By Start Date
1980's * 004 (1980-1983) * Insatiable (1987-present) * Swim Herschel Swim (1989-1993) 1990's * Stretch Armstrong (1990-1997) * Sam I Am (~1992?) * GOGO13 (1993-1994, 2001-present) * Model Citizen (1993-1997) * Nectar (~1994?) * Skeptictank (1994-2000) * Mr. Goon (~1995-~1997) * The Shriners (1995-1996) * The Soulutions (~1995-2001) * Sturgeon General (1995-2017) * Trash Talk Bowlers (1995-1996) * The Gooblurs (~1996?) * Id and the Superegos (1996-1998) * The Late Shakers (1996-1999) * My Man Friday (1996-1999) * Polkapacity (1996-1998) * 2 1/2 White Guys (1997-2014) * Catfische (~1997?) * K.A.C.K.Y.'s (1997-1999) * The Knockouts (~1997?) * The Pastry Bandits (~1997?) * Rhythm Fish (?-1995) * Skook (~1997?) * Arrogant (But Nothing Special) (1998-2001) * Go-No-Go (1998-1999) * Just Add Water (~1998?) * The Kindertones (~1998?) * The Night Janitors (1998-1999) * Pitch the Penguin (1998-2002) * Special Guest (1998-2000) * Tom Elvis and the Prestleys (~1998-?) * Backline (1999-2004) * The Big Idea (1999-2000) * Hoo Ray Who (~1999?) * Instant Winner (1999-?) * The Fast Eddies (?) 2000's * The Management (2000-2007?) * The Unlawful Skalars (2000-2003) * The Green Peanuts (2001-2004) * The Moon Monsters (2001-2002) * The Moshmellows (2001?-2003?) * Side Dish (2001-2011) * Super Hero (2001-2016) * The Beverly's (2003-2004) * Button Hooked (~2003?) * Earthbound (~2003?) * Sauce (~2003?) * The Upstarts (2003-2008) * How Bout Tuesday (~2005?) * Fews & Two (2007?-2008) * Viewers Like You (2004-?) * Swill (~2005) * Illegal Beagle (2007-2010?) * The Skaficionados (2007?-2010) * Vanzetti Crime (2007-2009) * Frank Zigmunt and the Planeteers (~2008) * Spontaneous Kennie (2008?-2012?) * Back In Five (2009-2012) * In Key Dropouts (~2009?-2010) * The Love Astronauts (~2009?-2010?) * Storming Stages and Stereos (2009-2014?) * Wasnatch (2009-2016) * Westurn Family (~2001) 2010's * The Anchorage (2010-present) * The Beam Me Up Ska-T's (2010-2016) * Five Kids Down (2010?-2011) * Lo-Fi Riot (2010-2013?) * Show Me Island (2010-present) * Ska Face (~2010?) * Skelemundo (2011-2012) * Bombshell Academy (2012-present) * She's Got A Gun (~2012?) * The Sinisters (2013?-2015, 2019-present) * The Makeways (2015-present) * The Gringos (2016?-present) * Scheming Thieves (2016-2018) Unknown * The Bluebeat Project # All measures are in pixels ImageSize = width:600 height:900 #height:auto barincrement:20 PlotArea = left:40 bottom:3 top:20 right:100 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1980 till:2020 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical order:reverse #Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:3 ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:1980 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:1980 # there is no automatic collision detection, # so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap Define $dx = 25 # shift text to right side of bar PlotData= # bar:Leaders color:red width:25 mark:(line,white) align:left fontsize:S bar:1 from:1980 till:1983 color:yellowgreen text:004 bar:1 from:1989 till:1993 color:yellowgreen text: Swim Herschel Swim bar:2 from:1987 till:end color:yellowgreen text: Insatiable bar:3 from:1990 till:1997 color:dullyellow shift:(0,10) text: Stretch Armstrong bar:1 from:1993 till:1994 color:dullyellow text:GOGO-13 bar:4 from:1993 till:1997 color:yellowgreen text: Model Citizen bar:1 from:1994 till:2000 color:yellowgreen text: Skeptictank bar:5 from:1995 till:2001 color:yellowgreen shift:(0,10) text: The Soulutions bar:6 from:1995 till:1996 color:yellowgreen text: Trash Talk Bowlers bar:7 from:1995 till:1997 color:yellowgreen text: Mr. Goon bar:8 from:1995 till:2017 color:yellowgreen text: Sturgeon General bar:9 from:1995 till:1996 color:dullyellow text: The Shriners bar:6 from:1996 till:1998 color:dullyellow text: Polkapacity bar:9 from:1996 till:1999 color:yellowgreen shift:(0,-10) text: The Late Shakers bar:10 from:1996 till:1999 color:yellowgreen text: My Man Friday bar:11 from:1996 till:1998 color:yellowgreen text: Id and the Superegos bar:3 from:1997 till:1999 color:yellowgreen text: K.A.C.K.Y.'s bar:4 from:1998 till:2001 color:yellowgreen text: Arrogant bar:6 from:1998 till:1999 color:yellowgreen shift:(0,5) text: Go-No-Go bar:7 from:1998 till:1999 color:dullyellow shift:(0,-5) text: The Night Janitors bar:11 from:1998 till:2002 color:dullyellow text: Pitch the Penguin bar:3 from:1999 till:2004 color:dullyellow text: Backline bar:6 from:1999 till:2014 color:dullyellow text: 2 1/2 White Guys bar:7 from:1999 till:2000 color:yellowgreen text: The Big Idea bar:1 from:2000 till:2007 color:dullyellow shift:(0,-10) text: The Management bar:7 from:2000 till:2003 color:dullyellow text:The Unlawful Skalars bar:4 from:2001 till:2011 color:dullyellow text: Side Dish bar:5 from:2001 till:2016 color:dullyellow text: Super Hero bar:9 from:2001 till:end color:yellowgreen text:GOGO-13 bar:10 from:2001 till:2004 color:yellowgreen text: The Green Peanuts bar:12 from:2001 till:2002 color:yellowgreen text:The Moon Monsters bar:13 from:2001 till:2003 color:yellowgreen text: The Moshmellows bar:7 from:2003 till:2004 color:yellowgreen text:The Beverly's bar:11 from:2003 till:2008 color:dullyellow text:The Upstarts bar:1 from:2007 till:2009 color:yellowgreen text: Vanzetti Crime bar:3 from:2007 till:2008 color:yellowgreen text: Fews and Two bar:7 from:2007 till:2010 color:dullyellow shift:(0,10) text: The Skaficionados bar:10 from:2007 till:2010 color:dullyellow text: Illegal Beagle bar:3 from:2008 till:2012 color:dullyellow text: Spontaneous Kennie bar:1 from:2009 till:2012 color:dullyellow text:Back In Five bar:11 from:2009 till:2016 color:yellowgreen text:Wasnatch bar:12 from:2009 till:2014 color:dullyellow shift:(0,-10) text: Storming Stages and Stereos bar:7 from:2010 till:end color:yellowgreen text:The Anchorage bar:10 from:2010 till:2016 color:yellowgreen text: The Beam Me Up Ska-T's bar:13 from:2010 till:2018 color:yellowgreen text: Show Me Island bar:14 from:2010 till:2011 color:yellowgreen text: Five Kids Down bar:4 from:2011 till:2012 color:yellowgreen text:Skelemundo bar:1 from:2012 till:end color:yellowgreen text:Bombshell Academy bar:3 from:2013 till:2015 color:yellowgreen text:The Sinisters bar:6 from:2015 till:end color:dullyellow shift:(0,-10) text:The Makeways bar:4 from:2016 till:end color:dullyellow shift:(0,-10) text:The Gringos bar:5 from:2016 till:2018 color:yellowgreen shift:(0,-10) text:Scheming Thieves bar:3 from:2019 till:end color:yellowgreen text:The Sinisters Category:Browse